Ready for Battle
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: Loki lived his life dreaming of action and adventure. Now he can live it.
1. Training

**Imagine Thor about 19, and Loki, 17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any these characters, but I made two, one in the first chapter, the other in the forth chapter. The rest belong to the brilliant mind of Stan Lee.**

* * *

Chapter One: Training

Thor had requested Loki's presence at his battle training that day. He wasn't sure why, but he could guess. Thor could be such a show-off at times. As Loki watched his brother practicing with his trusted Mjolner, he became envious of the thunder god's strength.

Thor could defeat anyone. Loki was pretty good at fighting, too. But, unlike his brother, who used one-on-one combat, Loki usually did his from a distance. Muttering spells to do the dirty work, he never really 'fought' before. With a sword, or weapon or something. Maybe magic is all I'm good at, Loki thought to himself. He exhaled a breath of sorrow, hand on face, waiting in the bleachers.

"Loki!" Thor's cry yanked Loki out of his thoughts. "I'm glad you could make it! I was wondering if you would like to train with me tomorrow." Thor stated with his trademark grin. The news sent a bolt through his heart, this was his chance! But then he thought why he never fought before. "No, thank you, brother. I am weak. No match for you." He DID. More than anything. "Well, if you insist, but I'm warning you, I am no good." "That's what training is for!" Oh boy, he thought and sneered as he turned away.

That next day, Loki was sound asleep, when his curtains where flung open, and sunlight poured on his startled face. "Wha…? What is it? What's happening?" Loki mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Training starts today!" Called an over enthusiastic Thor. "Ugh…it's too early!" Loki grumbled as he slowly climbed out of bed. Thor's reassuring clap on the back nearly knocked the sleepy trickster god face first on the ground. "Oi! Watch it!" "Sorry brother! I'm just SO excited for today!" "Really? I haven't noticed." Loki mumbled under his breath.

After the boisterous nuisance let him get ready, Loki could wake up, and it finally set in. I'm going training today! It took all the self-control not to do a little dance around his room.

He met Thor on the training field, both rocking back and forth on the balls of their feet, impatient for it to start. The battle trainer, Saldon, walked out with a giant wooden chest. "Loki," he said. "Is it true you wish to try battle?" Loki gulped. "It is." "Very well, let's get started." He motioned for Loki to advance. He was so eager; he nearly tripped over his cape. A snort from behind told him incident had not unnoticed. He glared over his shoulder at Thor. His giant smirk was almost contagious. Loki rolled his eyes and focused back on Saldon and the chest.

"We will soon see which weapon will work best for you." Loki could barely contain his excitement. This was it! As the chest was opened, Loki gasped at what it contained. Dozens of newly forged weapons, all gleaming metal and screaming dangerous. He wasn't sure which to pick, they all looked perfect. As suddenly as it opened, it closed. "You think you can just show up one day and instantly start with one of these?" The trainer stated as he patted the chest fondly. "We're going to have to strengthen you up first." Ugh…

Saldon set the brother up to start with 50 push-ups and 50 sit-ups. Loki could barely do one. "Don't judge me, Thor. It's the first time I've ever done this before." Loki scoffed. "Just go down, don't come up. It's the easiest way to start." Thor commented.

After they 'finished', they did the sit-ups. Loki found this much easier. The heavier you were, the harder it was, and Loki was very light, unlike Thor. At the end, they both lay on their backs, panting. Loki had never been so tiered before. By looking at the sun's position, it was barely noon. He flopped onto his stomach, with every effort to rise. Thor was already up, and grabbed Loki around the arm, and pulled him the rest of the way. Loki barely had enough strength to thank him.

Next, was cardio. Loki didn't know what it meant, but he didn't really want to find out. Saldon told them to run around the field two times, about ¾ of a mile. He was glad he could almost keep up with Thor. Or, his big brother was letting him. After that, he plopped down on the nearest bench to catch his breath. As Thor approached, Loki moved so Thor could sit down as well. Loki looked at Thor, who was barely out of breath, and thought, wow; I am very out of shape. Loki was thin, he was very thin, but there was no bulk. Just brains. He could beat anyone in the house of Odin at chess. Thor was terrible at those types of games. That's why Loki and Sif did the planning before a battle.

"Okay, lunch break, then the fun starts." Saldon told them as he began to clean up and prepare. The brother left the field and entered the banquet hall. There, his father, Odin, and his mother, Frigga, were waiting for them at the table. "We are sorry to keep you waiting, father." Loki apologized. "It is fine, I watched you this morning, and I understand why you are late." Loki sighed; his father had watched him fail. "Will you joining us again this afternoon?" Thor asked eagerly as they sat down. "Perhaps." Odin replied, as the food was being set out in front of them. Thor started shoveling food into his mouth, loudly and very rudely. Loki hated it when he did that. To show his disapproval, he stomped down, hard, on hid foot. "Ow!" Thor cried, rage burned in his eyes. "What was that for?!" Thor demanded, swallowing the food still in his mouth, looking murderous. "You very well know what. You know I hate it when you do that. And no on else wants to see that either." Loki spat, he could see his parents out of the corner of his eye, and they tensed to see what the thunder god would do next. Loki always asked nicely for Thor to stop, never had he done anything violent before. "I'm sorry, brother, I'll try not to do it anymore." Both of his parents exhaled with relief.

They met Saldon on the field again. Loki felt much better now, he wasn't sure why. Was it the food and the rest? Or was it that he finally stood up to Thor? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Thor glanced sideways at him. Thor was quick to forgive; the incident at lunch was already forgotten.

"Are you ready to choose your weapon, Loki?" Loki approached the chest one last time, with his brother at his side. "I would like something simple, understated, if you know what I mean." The battle trainer looked in the chest, and chose five: the first, a regular, shaped sword. No. The second choice, a mace. No way. The third, a curved sword. Maybe. The next, a hammer. Thor chuckled at the idea. The last, a selection of a dozen or so throwing stars. Perfect! "I would choose these. They are wonderful!" "Hmm…warriors always pick the big things, but you are not an ordinary warrior. You are not an ordinary Odinson. I sense a peculiar future for you, young prince. Loki couldn't believe the words that issued from Saldon. The brothers turned to each other. There was a prominent proud look on Thor's face. Thor was proud of his little brother!

"Now, let's get started!" Saldon led them to the middle of the field, where practice dummies were set up. Loki held the stars in his hand, thumb running on the razor edge. He wouldn't want to be on the business end of one of these, given he could hit his target.

Saldon sent Thor to retrieve something. This gave Loki some time to practice. "Just like rock-skipping." He explained. That didn't really help, there were no lakes for miles to practice on. They tried to prefect his technique. He was getting better, but not by much.

After the long day, the two brothers went to their rooms. Loki was so exhausted, he hoped father wasn't there, that would have been embarrassing. His clothes were clinging to his body with sweat. He began peeling off the outer layer of his armor. He went to his bathroom. He didn't even wait for the water to warm; he just climbed in, and jumped right back out again. Brr! He reluctantly went back in. Within a few seconds, it didn't seem so bad. The pounding water massaged his sore arms and back. After the most refreshing shower, Loki put on his pajamas, and climbed into bed.

This same routine went on for over a month, every day.

Loki could feel the new muscles taking shape on his sturdier frame. His posture, if it was possible, grew even straighter. It even seemed that he was taller than Thor, who slouched. Loki now knew physical strength. He never before would have believed that he could do anything, or accomplish what he had. Now it was Loki who ran fastest, not Thor. Thor countered with that running is for cowards. Loki didn't care what his brother thought. He could now hit the targets from across the field with deadly accuracy and force. Thor would often spar with Loki No weapons, no tricks, mostly. Thor was relieved to have Loki on his side in battle. Loki was now an opponent to be feared. Thor was so proud of his brother. He used to think he was a useless, good for nothing bookworm.

That could do magic.

* * *

**Whew! That was a long chapter.** **More will be posted soon!**


	2. The Tricks

**Again, I dont own the majority of these characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Tricks

Sometimes, when Thor couldn't sleep, he would join Loki in his quarters, to watch him practice his spells. This was one of those nights. The thunder god sat down on his brother's bed. Loki was at his desk, hunched over a book. "I'm sorry, brother. If you have come for tricks, you will be disappointed. I am studying Jotun history tonight. I find it fascinating. Loki murmured. "Well, I'm not leaving 'till I trick." Thor stated stubbornly. Loki sighed. "Hmm…I could levitate you back to your room, would that suit you?" "If that's all you have to offer, I'll take it.

That's not what the god of mischief wanted to hear. He wasn't sure he could lift something as heavy as Thor. He only did books, and other inanimate objects. "Here goes nothing." Loki responded.

Loki breathed in slowly. "Relax," He instructed his brother. "It will make it easier." Thor lay down, and controlled his breath. Loki held out his arms, thought the words (great magicians need not say the words), moved his hands upward, and up with Thor.

None of the servants looked twice when they saw the two princes walking down the hall. Well, one walked, the other, umm, flew. When they got in his room, Loki held Thor about five feet above his bed, placed hands down by his side, disconnected the spell, and down fell Thor. "Ahh!" He cried, as he fell onto his soft bed. Loki laughed and left the room, returning to his own.

* * *

**Now that was a short one, I just cant make up my mind! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. The Room

Chapter Three: The Room

Loki passed a room with the door slightly ajar. He had never noticed this room before. He gently pushed it open. "Hello?" He called softly. "Is anyone here?" Loki tiptoed into the room. It was magnificent. It had tall ceilings, bookshelves along the walls, lush chairs in front of a crackling fireplace, and no one was in sight.

He silently crept to one of the shelves. All of the books were spell books. On the lower shelves, the easier, more beginner. Once you went up, the books became more advanced. Reaching to his full height, Loki could not quite grab a book on the top shelf. He grunted in frustration. He backtracked a couple paces, put a levitation charm on the velvety book he could not reach. It slides out into his palm. He blew the dust off of it. Loki sat himself down in one of the cozy chairs. He read, and read, and read. Loki's eyes began to ache. He laid back into the chair, put the book down, and closed his tired eyes.

"Loki! Brother, where are you!" Loki sat up with a start. He had fallen asleep! "I'm in here, Thor." Loki called as he rubbed his eyes. He heard hands pounding on the door. "How can you be in there, when there is no door?" That caught the prince's attention. Loki shot up and ran to the door.

He put his hand on the knob, pushed, and it creaked open. On the other side, stood a very confused Thor. "I'm right here, are you okay now?" Loki asked Thor inquisitively. Loki stepped into the hallway, and shut the door. As soon as he let go of the knob, it vanished. The knob, the door, everything just…disappeared into the wall. Thor placed his hand upon the wall. "This is what I came across this morning." Thor recalled. Loki did the same. As he brushed the polished wood, the door grew back. Only he could open it. Them how did he stumble upon it, open?

Loki spent more time in the room than at training. The room was all he could ever want. Hundreds of books, parchment, quills, ink, all the objects needed to make and practice spells with. It was the best thing since sliced bread. Loki could spend as much time as he liked in there. People could try, but they couldn't come in. He was free. His magic was advancing tremendously with all the supplies at his disposal.

One afternoon, Loki was walking down the corridor that led to the room. Saldon stopped him in the hallway. He looked upset, more than upset. Even though the warrior only came to the god's shoulders, he was still terrifying. "Loki," he growled. "You have not been to battle training in a week, why?" "Well, I have been pursuing other activities, Saldon. I wish to combine my fighting skills with my magic. It will be the best for me." Loki responded. "Very well, I will inform your brother." As he walked away, Loki felt that he had handled the situation well.

The next morning, Loki sat down with his mother and father at the breakfast table, waiting on Thor. A well-muscled hand slammed the table next to Loki. He wasn't even surprised. He feared that Thor would be mad for him stopping training. "Loki, why have you quit battle training with me?" Thor asked, more hurt than angry. "The room! It has everything I'll ever need. It makes my magic better, and it's easier to use magic combined with my other skills." Loki responded. Thor looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "I understand brother, I just thought you liked to fight." Thor said as he sat sown. "I do. It's just that I think fighting is your thing, not mine, you're much better." Silver Tongue strikes again. "Okay Loki." Thor grumbled. He began to eat his food, quietly.

"Loki," Odin began. "How did you come across this room?" Loki thought about that night. "Let me see, ah yes, here we go, I was walking from Thor's room to my own, and I spotted a door that was ajar. I went inside, there was no one there. The only sign that someone had been in there was the fire in the fireplace. I fell asleep in there, Thor woke me up with his shouting, and then we found out that I, out of the two of us, could open it." Loki finished. "Fascinating." All-Father stated and dismissed them.

* * *

** There, a chapter right in the middle.** **Thanks for sticking with me my loyal readers! **


	4. Svafari

Chapter Four: Svafari

The family left to do their daily duties. Loki went to the stables. He didn't need to, he loved the horses. His favorite was a jet-black mare in the very back of the stable. Sometimes he would ride her. It seemed no one else did. And sometimes Thor would come as well. Not this time, he wanted to be alone. Loki went to tack up 'his' horse Svafari. She whinnied a greeting as he approached. He cooed to her as he got her ready. Loki had a certain something when it came to animals. When she was ready, Loki led her outside, and climbed on. Svafari whinnied as he put his weight on her back. He's gained weight, and it's been a while since he rode her. He apologized, and got right back off.

They walked together through the forest. Loki didn't need to hold onto the reins, he just draped them over her shoulders. Svafari wouldn't run away. He was enjoying the sights and smells of the forest in the late afternoon. Svafari was helping herself to some still dewy grass. Loki leaned against a tree, pondering the rooms many mysteries. How did it come to be? Who opened it for him? What mystic powers did it contain? And where did Svafari go? He started to where she was before. He knelt to the ground, looking for tracks. The ground was slightly muddy, so they were easy to find. Loki followed the trail of the lost horse deeper and deeper into the forest. Odin warned him about straying from the beaten path. Now there was no path, no tracks, they just, stopped. Loki panicked. Somewhere out there she was lonely and scared.

A twig snapped not too far away. Loki silently crept towards it, wary of what it could be. He advanced carefully. There stood Svafari! But she was trapped in a cage, looked like out of ice. Two exceedingly big, ugly Ice Giants guarded it. What did they want with her? She was a great horse and everything, but she and no magical properties like father's horse.

He ran back to the castle to get help. No one would take on Ice Giants without reinforcements. Loki ran through the hallways searching for Odin He whipped around a corner at full-tilt, and ran right into Thor. "Oof! Loki, what's wrong?" He asked as he landed on the floor. "It's Svafari! She's been captured by Ice Giants. You have to help me save her!" Loki begged his big brother. Usually the thunder god would refuse, it's just a horse. But looking into Loki's pained eyes, nearly brought tears to his own. "Of course, brother, let me get Mjolner."

The brothers met on the front steps. Loki set off in a brisk, long legged strided pace towards the forest. Thor jogged to keep up. Loki suddenly stopped and thrust out his arm to stop Thor. "Wha-?" "Shh!" Loki snapped. They crept towards the clearing, and slowly and crouched behind a tree. The Giants still stood there. Thor growled deep in his throat, no one likes Ice Giants, especially two of them. "Patience." The younger god whispered to the older.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! We're almost done! Please review**


	5. The Fight

**Here it is, the big climax. Lets see how it turns out!**

* * *

Svafari stood there, neighing softly, missing her prince. The giants snapped at her. This is an outrage! Loki could not contain himself. He burst from the brush. "Release her at once!" The Ice Giants looked at each other, smiled, and charged. "No!" Thor yelled and flung himself in between Loki and his attackers. The giant hit Thor square in the chest. He flew over their heads and slammed into a tree. "Thor!" Loki screamed. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the stars. Somehow there was only one. Better make it count. The sun glinted off of the metal and into the Ice Giants eyes. They growled and stumbled towards the magician. Loki threw it and it hit the closest giant in the chest. He collapsed. The other grew more enraged by his brother's defeat. He charged with greater ferocity. Loki pointed at him, and fire aroused from his fingertip and doused itself on the beast. When the fire dissipated, all that was left was a circle of blackened grass. Loki ran to Svafari, melting her cage. She galloped out, happy to be free.

Next, he ran to his brother. Thor lay on the ground, eyes half open, panting hard. "Oh Thor, please don't die." Loki murmured. He groped in his pockets to find something, anything that could help his brother. Nothing. He had to get Thor to the healing room. He gently placed his brother over Svafari's back, and led her towards the castle.

As soon as the trio arrived at the castle, Odin stormed out with Frigga tagging behind him. "Where have you been?" Odin demanded. "What happened to Thor?" Frigga cried and ran to her eldest son. "Some Ice Giants stole Svafari, I had to save her, father! And Thor took a blow for me, mother." Loki replied. "What a hero!" Frigga sighed and led the horse with the unconscious Thor into the castle.

"Where are they now, Loki?" Odin asked. "They are dead. I-I was so mad at them for taking Svafari and wounding Thor, I couldn't contain myself." The young prince looked up at his father with tear-filled eyes. "I didn't mean to take their lives. Honest!" "I believe you, you did what most warriors would do. Now go see to your brother." All-father commanded. Loki nodded curtly and turned away.

Loki jogged through the halls in the direction of the healing room where Thor was kept. He halted by the double doors, and gently nudged it open. Thor lay on a bed, propped up a couple of pillows. "Brother!" Thor croaked as he entered. Loki rushed to his side and grasped his hand. "I am fine, Loki, don't look so guilty." "But it's all my fault! I didn't think. I'm so stupid!" Loki cried. "Nonsense! My brother is many things, dumb at times, but not stupid." Thor commented. A healer came in and started shooing Loki away. "Goodbye, Thor, I shall be back tomorrow!" He said over his shoulder as he got pushed out.

Returning to his room, he was stopped by Frigga. "Loki, I need to tell you something." "Tell away, mother. I'm listening." Loki wondered what she wanted. "I am the…umm…the opener of the room." She mumbled. "You? Oh, sorry, that sounded rude. I mean, why?" Loki recovered his composure. His mother laughed. "I saw you fighting, and you were getting very good, and I thought you should focus on the skills that barely anyone else posses. And let Thor do his thing." Frigga explained. "Okay, I understand now, thank you." They embraced, and went on their separate ways for the evening.

Loki retired early that night. He sat reading by his fireplace most of the night. When the fire died down, he stood up, stretched, climbed into bed, and dreamed of Svafari.

He awoke with the sun streaming onto his tired face. Normally the curtains were shut, but this morning they were cracked open. He grumbled as he got out of bed to get ready.

After he woke up enough, he started down the hall. "Why, good morning, Loki." His mother said as he sat down at the table, still groggy. "Mornin'." He mumbled back.

When breakfast was done, Loki got up, and went to go see his brother. There lay Thor, sound asleep. "Thor," He whispered. "Thor, it's me, wake up." He gently poked him in the side. Thor's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Oh, hello." He rolled over, back facing his brother, and began to softly snore. I'll be later, Loki grinned and thought to himself.

* * *

**Phew, so far so good. Sorry for the big delay since the last chapter, havent been at the computer for a while. Reviews are loved!**


	6. All's Well That Ends Well

** I dont own anyone this chapter, they belong to Marvel.**

* * *

When Thor was all better and ready to resume normal life, he invited Loki to spar with him, for old times sake. He reluctantly agreed. Why not? He joined Thor on the field.

They bowed and got in the 'boxing' stance. Loki darted forward under Thor's guard, uppercutted him, and jumped back before Thor could let out a startled breath. "Oof! Loki, you've still got it." "But you're losing your touch." Loki commented, which earned him an easily avoided attack. Loki zigzagged out of Thor's path every time. Thor seemed to be getting tired, maybe he was still recovering. Loki let his brother get a hit in. Unfortunately, that's when he got his strength back. A hard punch to the gut knocked the magician to the ground.

"Oooooh, that's it, you're going to get it now!" Loki said as he got up. The two of them sparred so fluently, offense matched perfectly with defense. At the end of the predetermined time the brothers decided that there was no winner. They headed back to their home, thinking nothing could ever pull them apart.

And no one, even Heimdal, saw that Loki would become Thor's most feared enemy in all the nine realms.

Fin

* * *

**Yay, happy ending! Short chapter, but whatever. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, keep 'em coming! If you have any ideas for me, review, put in the idea, I'll see what I can do. Thanks again!**


End file.
